


温暖成像

by 2tang



Category: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta - Fandom, 青黄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tang/pseuds/2tang





	温暖成像

温暖成像  
[1]  
青峰大辉在四舍五入三十岁快到来之时终于回了日本，五年里他去了很多地方，带着相机和信用卡，只身走遍城市里所有能收留他的酒馆旅店。不过没钱的时候找个小酒馆喝一杯，装作不省人事的样子在吧台迷糊地度过一晚也总比正儿八经地躺在床上节约。有时候他宁愿睡在舒展不开身体的吧台，也比闻着宾馆里馊了的饭盒味忍着隔壁咯吱咯吱的声音来得轻松。其实也没那么惨，这是前几年的事，后面拍片子有点名气了，赚了点钱，还是能在奔波一天后洗个澡睡在有窗户的房间。

“最惨的时候是毕业后的第二年吧，那时候存款花得差不多了，四处游荡着零散打工赚钱。有一天楼下酒馆的女老板在半夜穿着睡裙爬我床上——然后？”青峰给了她一个“这不是白痴吗”的眼神，继续说道：“搞未成年有没有道德啊？”

此时的他在做一个访谈，一下飞机那眩晕感还没有消失就被塞进车里去了节目录制现场。大概是自己记错了时间，记得明明还有一天能休息会儿的。就是这种常搞不清状况又懒得解释的性格，他看起来似乎比起青春期的毛头小子更目中无人不懂分寸。

“青峰君在国外游历的那段时间拍了很多很棒的照片，受到了各大杂志甚至专业人士的青睐，在你还在上升期间为什么突然想到回国呢？”

“上升？我觉得差不多了，顶峰了吧。”青峰打了个哈欠，很少进行这种访谈，虽说谈不上紧张，但也实在没什么好回答的。外人都觉得他的故事传奇又有挑战性，一定历经诸多挫折又有丰富对抗命运的经验，既可以做人生导师又能时常舀一勺心灵鸡汤喝。但在他看来一切都只是顺其自然而已。二十岁萌生做摄影师的念头，接下来的两年就申请了美国那边的大学就读，毕业后带着设备四处走走停停，把好的片子投给杂志社赚点小钱，继续走下去。如是而已，为什么每个人都觉得他很难伺候啊？

主持人拿着记录的小本本目光灼灼地盯着他，可真是访谈杀手，她想。

“好吧，”青峰调整了一下坐姿，被她盯得有些不自在，“我说体力到达了顶峰，你知道，运动员到这个年龄也不怎么参赛了。”

“回国后还有发展空间？”

“可以这么说，是的。”

她在本子上记下：“国内环境更利于青峰的成长，在其他领域也会有所拓展。”

“我们都知道，青峰君在国外摄影杂志上的投稿都是风光静物，人物却很少，有什么原因吗？”

“所以我回国打算拍人物。”还没等主持人问完他抢先回答了，不过听起来是答非所问。然后他把脑袋仰在沙发靠背上，伸展着因久坐而僵硬的腰，“会接艺人的平面拍摄，也会和之前谈好的事务所合作，短期内不会再出国，文艺片拍多了我需要赚钱过点好日子。目前没有女朋友，男朋友也没有，没有和别人发生冲突打架事件，也不清楚比赛内幕，就这么多吧。中午了有盒饭吗？”他一口气说完，全然没在意女主持越来越白的面色。

真是心累。女主持接过助手递来的一杯水干笑两声，“呵呵青峰君稍微等一下哦，马上就结束了。”

回国后的第一个访谈，在青峰吃完一份加了卤肉的盒饭后结束了，节目编导热情的表示有机会再合作，青峰随口答应了并提出希望下次的主持不要总问这么难的问题。

除了考试成绩不怎么样，青峰的二十多年里在想追求的领域都获得了成功。中学时是篮球场上的王者，去另一方天地开始新事业又重新爬上了巅峰，那追求的过程可谓刺激又压迫。他记得自己最疯狂的一次是在人烟罕至的大草原上拍猎豹捕食，那暴虐又野性的美激起了他心底的嗜血的冲动，要不说艺术家怎么是感性的呢，他在镜头里看到的不只是猎豹——还有他自己，和每一个人。

*

既然说回国后要放松一下，他当晚就去了东京街头一家名字不错的酒吧。再也不用忍受各种莫名其妙的语言的精神攻击了，听着那些不知道哪里卷舌拗口的语音就让他舌头发麻，好在回了国。

“所以说啊，你为什么要到处跑呢？”今吉轻轻和他碰了一下酒杯，“艺术家？”

青峰哼了一声自嘲地说，“如今没出去洗涤过心灵谁敢说自己是艺术家？”

灯红酒绿，暧昧昏暗的光线隐烁地打在墙壁上玻璃上，又反射出朦胧的梦境，水蛇般游窜着。不似那些吵嚷的酒吧，这里显得清净，客人间有几位还能彼此打声招呼。

放着西班牙语的音乐，饶舌的弹跳音听得又是一阵难受。喝着黑啤的青峰没事跟着哼两句，啤酒咽下去的感觉冰凉又爽快，最适合在夏天的夜晚来上一大杯。麦香的气味让人想起阳光下掬起一捧麦粒皮肤黑黑笑得露出白牙的少年。比起某些酒馆里那种类似工业排渣的废水味啤酒好多了。

“几年不见，乐感都长进不少啊。”今吉显然听到了他哼的两句。

“你说这歌？为某个艾滋病教育的宣传而写的吧。”不知是错觉还是自己太敏感，他好像听到青峰轻蔑地笑了一声。“上哪找来这么一地方？”青峰眯起眼睛，像误入了熟人的领地让他有些不自在。

“熟人开的。”今吉的视线停在不远处。

“熟人？”青峰放下酒杯，顺着他的目光看过去——

金发，白T恤，黑色长裤，除了左耳的耳环身上没有任何饰品，一副随手套了件衣服到楼下便利店买东西的宅男打扮。可他仍旧吸引了各方的目光。比起在外餐风露宿的青峰，作为模特的黄濑保养得过分年轻。同样年纪的他看起来仍是受女孩子欢迎的青年模样。时光对他可真宽厚。

他把额前偏长的刘海向后捋，一只手肘支着吧台上靠过去，扭头向酒保笑着比划着，回了他一个轻佻的眼神，两分钟后一杯浅绿色的酒放在他面前。

青峰认得那杯酒，它叫做“Aroundtheworld”。薄荷味。他第一次尝到这个味道第二天就真的去环游世界了。那天是他订好机票出国的前一夜，桃井自作主张地叫了一些朋友过来，美其名曰送别，在他看来估计就是蹭吃蹭喝。搬出父母的房子之后他练就了一身好厨艺，知道他这一技能的人寥寥。他百般不情愿地做了一桌菜，指挥着那群破坏力强大的中学对手队友们不要试图拆沙发也不要干出任何破坏房间纯洁性的举动。效果甚微。后来就索性随他们去了。有人从楼下搬来一箱啤酒，黄濑又自告奋勇地说给我一点材料我能给大家调出一杯好酒。就着家里的材料，他摇着杯子叮叮梆梆地调出了一杯浅绿色的液体。没人愿意喝，最后只能自己苦着脸喝下了。

就是那杯该死的酒。

他怎么能相信作为模特参加过各种社交场合的黄濑真的练就了一身好酒力。虽然那时候大家都醉得差不多了，但黄濑明显更迷糊，撒起酒疯的人真是牛都拉不动。他把青峰推到墙上，一只手擒住青峰的手，另一只手攥着青峰胸前的衣襟，执拗而不顾一切地去吻他。之前酒里辛辣的薄荷味刺激着他，眼里偏执又疯狂的光芒让青峰浑身一冷。他下一秒就给了黄濑一拳把他摔到地上，黄濑嘴角渗出了血，却依然用发狠的目光盯着他。

“操！我怎么不知道你他妈竟然是个同性恋？”

黄濑用令人发寒的声音质问他：“青峰大辉，你又知道什么？”

[2]

你以为奇迹的世代是什么人呢？那象征着荣誉的头衔压在身上除了离间之外再没有别的用处。过分夸大的名声累积着把聚光灯变成了强光手电，是攻击和窥探。但他们除了篮球打得好一些也和普通中学生没有差别。

那天黄濑第不知道多少次上课睡觉被巡堂的教导主任抓到，这个从没有犯过大错却小错不断的校园人物终于被罚去清理体育器材室，从古板的主任那里接过扫帚和器材室大门门锁，还卖着萌说放心交给我，主任差点一扫帚抽过去。

七点钟后夕阳渐沉，夏日里耀眼的阳光即使在最后偏移得只剩余晖也依然炽烈，从窗口斜刺进来把影子拉长，模糊的摇晃。踏在空旷又冰凉的地板上鞋跟声音被放大，簌簌扫过的扫把也留下细微的白色划痕。器材室里的足球网，橡皮绳，小哑铃搁在生锈的乒乓球桌上，标枪和跨栏则贴着墙摆好，街灯和日落还没完成交接工作，光线昏沉的空间似乎让人感官知觉放大，黄濑咬着一只细长的烟，烟草和薄荷味混合着使他疲乏的精神稍微振奋了一点。他看起来是过分认真地执行“惩罚”事项，有条不紊细心理智。

青峰推开器材室厚重的大门时看到就是这样逆光而站的黄濑，映着阴沉天空光亮窗口的他只剩剪影，颀长的身材使他的影子都被拉伸到青峰怀里，黄濑侧过脸来看着他，看不清表情，却在空落落的房间里显得沉默而孤独。他知道自己理解错了，黄濑应该是人群中最闪亮最阳光的一个，但在这不合时宜不合场景的情况下见到这不像他的他，青峰没由来的一阵慌乱。像封存的罐子被打破流了一地鲜亮又腐蚀的水银，又像记忆从沉睡中被唤醒，一边抗拒它一边不由分说的反噬。

“青峰大辉，你又知道什么？”

后来青峰第一次听到这话时，他恼怒又愤懑，还有无从得知的一丁点委屈——不不不，青峰大辉绝对不会承认那是委屈。那之后冷静下来，慢慢的他也始终没法否认的是他对黄濑的确所知不多。

黄濑学习成绩不怎么样，遵纪守法更谈不上，但那时候——“烟”还是禁忌的时候，男生偷偷摸摸分享一支还生怕被抓包的时候，象征着处分不断的不良少年的时候，青峰见到熟练把玩着打火机还歪头问他“来一根”的黄濑，语气轻佻又伴随他故有的尾音上扬，他头一次觉得黄濑并不是看起来那样一眼就能看透。他第一次抽的烟是黄濑递过来的，拼命忍住眼泪不咳出声以证明自己没有被呛到的青峰还是被嘲笑了。他们两个坐在器材室的废弃乒乓球桌上，脚还没落地还能晃悠两下，沉沉暮色盖在窗外，他们在一团微光里坐在彼此身旁，分享着偷偷摸摸的带有窃喜成分的快乐。末了就打开排气扇，劣质排风口的呼呼声响像飞机螺旋桨搅动。在这嘈杂的声响里青峰悄悄偏头看了黄濑一眼，他觉得黄濑是不一样的。

仔细想想，黄濑就是那一千个穿着一模一样帝光校服的学生中唯一一个与众不同的，他总能最快找到人群中的中心位置，不动声色却又骄傲地发光。他小时候也必定是这样，成为头号人物组织整个街区的小男孩一起踢足球，最受嫉妒却也有着最好的人缘。

另一方面也是，男生还只懂得对喜欢的女生恶作剧惹得她们更加讨厌时，他温柔又体贴回应着喜欢他的女生，永远举止得体穿着简洁大方，关于“时尚”方面的品位更是将同龄男生远远甩开，所有关于黄濑细节的一切，后来的青峰分析起来他都和别人不一样。

“毕竟他可是个同性恋啊。”分析到最后他总是这样告诉自己，带着嘲讽和轻蔑的意味。

在异国他乡不知名的酒馆，枕着远方的梦还有漂洋过海辗转而来的记忆，青峰总在那烈而醇的烟里想起黄濑，他们一再被割裂，又一再拧在一起。青春少年时第一次抽烟闻到的薄荷味就是黄濑的味道，带着疏远而凛冽。吐出烟圈时眼前总是看不真切，朦朦胧胧地被浸泡在往事的滂沱大雨里。

 

久别重逢，七年后青峰和黄濑都换了模样。他们一同消耗了青春，隔海不相望。被人盯着总不是一件舒心的事，黄濑循着那探究的目光找过去，先是愣神，很快又对着他微笑起来——那种镜头前公式化的、计量好弧度的微笑。他端起那杯Aroundtheworld向青峰走来，在他面前的墨色石桌上放下杯子，又顺手将玻璃杯里的黑啤倒入青峰的酒杯，至八分满，递给青峰。

青峰只是微皱着眉看着他，半天没有反应，黄濑耸耸肩，另一只手又拿起自己的杯子，左右手两个玻璃杯轻轻的碰一下。

“欢迎回来，小青峰。”

玻璃碰撞发出清脆又细微的声响，就向他们这般关系。彼此挟持，一碰即碎。

[3]

气氛凝固，青峰在黄濑过来以后一直没有搭理他，沉默地喝着酒，却也不是畅快地一口闷下，慢慢地抿着反而更让他心绪不宁。那边黄濑和今吉交流得挺愉快，两个社会人懂得合理进退适度交往，在娱乐圈混迹多年的黄濑和接触过太多客户的今吉之间不缺话题。如果仔细听他们的对话又会觉得十分无趣，两人都有意无意地瞟一眼那边晾着的人。

“别喝闷酒了，都是这么多年没有见面的朋友了。”今吉笑着在他们之间打圆场。他虽不知道两人之间发生过什么，可气氛明显不对还是能够感受到的。

“啊，”青峰不明意味地感叹了一声，终于把目光对向黄濑，像一台慢吞吞启动的机器，花去大半时间来修复系统。“恭喜你拿下那什么的杂志封面。”

黄濑愣了一下，“你说的是《Brige》？才出来的消息，没想到小青峰……”还挺关心我的。后半句被他含糊混着酒吞下去了。

青峰漫不经心地抬眼看他，“因为我就是摄影师。”他发觉黄濑面色变得复杂以后心情也好多了，趁着他发呆的功夫补充一句，“特意来给你拍摄。”

“那可是谢谢指教了。”他装作没有什么的样子客气的应对青峰。他不知道青峰看出什么没有，措手不及的慌乱和克制住的游离的眼神。黄濑的心跳的很快，他知道自己的生活轨迹又要改变了，从这个人回来的第一天起。他订阅的杂志上有个小篇幅的资讯说日本摄影师青峰大辉近日归国，打那以后黄濑觉得自己就像等着病危通知书的病人，生活一日一日向前走却变成了倒数计时。好在青峰回来了。

时间过去太久了，好在他回来了。他把这些年经历的风霜雨雪荣誉赞美都变成周身不可近人的气场，这点只比以前更甚。人人都知道他是桐皇的Powerforward，真正敢直面他的却少之又少。

 

这算不上愉快也没有难堪的会面后两人也各自回到了生活圈，不久以后两人在工作上也会有所联系，所以并没有单独留联系方式。倒是今吉又给他打了电话，说今年的IH快结束了，最后一场是桐皇和海常的对决，问他有没有兴趣去看。“现在桐皇和海常都挺厉害了啊。”青峰不知想起了什么，还在电话那头犹豫。“不去看看后辈？”今吉继续询问。“行吧，要去再打你电话。”“打给我干嘛啊？我只是告诉你一声。”

莫名其妙。

海常和桐皇，他也记得那是中学里十分难忘的一场比赛。让他燃烧让他激荡，熠熠火光在他和对方身上碰撞。黄濑强硬的态度甚至占据了主导地位，那样奋不顾身的拼尽全力的黄濑他第一次见到，和他那场球风同样锐利的是他孤注一掷的态度。一意孤行地说着“不会再憧憬”这种单方面的话。

所以真是莫名其妙，好像所有的一切都是黄濑挑起来又被他放弃，覆水难收这词在他那儿就是收放自如。想到黄濑他又一阵烦躁，干脆从恒温的房间里起身下床。脱掉背心扔到洗衣机里，赤裸着上身到冰箱拿啤酒仰头灌一口再去打开电视，因没有看路被沙发旁的茶几绊了一下，啤酒洒了出来，膝盖也作痛。他在心里骂了几句。离开得太久了，他以为熟悉得就像掌纹脉络的东西其实早就改变了方向。扯了几张纸胡乱地擦了擦地板，再把那沾着酒气黏糊糊的一团投到垃圾桶里，青峰靠在沙发上跷着脚看电影，对于今吉的提议也有了想法。

周六的早晨订好闹钟醒来，把枕头从床的各个地方放回到它该去的地方，然后洗漱穿衣，开炉下面，听着电视里播报的新闻做背景音，收拾器材和衣物，背着便捷的小包，青峰出门了。周末有些拥挤，到体育场时第一节已经快结束了，桐皇和海常的分数分别是24和22，气氛剑拔弩张相互胶着。

青峰在情侣两人和同伴几人的缝隙中找到了不错的位置，职业使然拿出了相机。调试镜头从模糊到清晰他看到球场上一个挺立的身影，鬓角和额头满是汗水，直立时左膝有不易察觉地轻微颤抖，他咬紧牙关，眼神却坚毅。那样的眼神，从镜头里他看着球场上的年轻一辈像突然又与十七岁的黄濑对峙一样，好巧不巧，那一位居然也是7号球服。他忍不住心想是不是海常在七号球服上继承了什么传统？

十七岁的青峰认为没有什么比输赢更重要，竞技的目的在于胜负。当然这句话后面接的并不是“后来他才明白……”后来他依然什么也没明白，所有人的青春都是这样把模糊的东西擦干净变成镜子，里面没有标准答案，只能倒映出成熟后的自己。

最后比赛的结果是海常桐皇分别为108和106，险胜了一把。海常七号那家伙被队友团团围住，又扑又跳的开怀地笑着，没多久又笑得流出了眼泪被队友狠狠嘲笑。青峰看着他们像头一次以局外人的身份看他和黄濑这相互争夺的几年，如果那时候赢的是海常黄濑是不是也会这样笑呢，如果那时候他伸出手而不是僵硬的偏不回头，或许也就不会有接下来乱七八糟理也理不清楚的这些纠缠了。他没有回头，岁月当然也没有。

场内走的差不多了，比赛很精彩，青峰心满意足又意犹未尽地提着器材也准备出门，他那时不时溢出的青春迷之感性好不容易收敛起来，突然就被什么东西戳到脑袋，左右无人——一只白色的纸飞机落在脚边。

“一起喝杯咖啡怎么样？”

纸飞机的机翼上用黑色马克笔这么写着。

他一回头，对上黄濑那张笑盈盈的脸。

[4]  
哼，挺闲的，不看比赛在飞机上画玫瑰花。泡妹子技能倒是满级啊。青峰心里世界复杂，表情却没多大变化。他又把飞机投用力扔回去，“不喝。”不懂得技巧只能让那白色纸飞机头部一个劲地往下栽，打了个转又飞回脚边。令人尴尬。

黄濑从后一排的座位上跳下来，弯身捡起那个纸飞机，像小孩子一样对着飞机吹了口气，手腕轻巧的发力，飞机悠悠荡荡向前一直飞——一直快飞到球场边缘，“这个也是需要技巧，用力过猛反而会适得其反。”

青峰像一根绷紧的弦好像随时都会被一阵风穿过出声，他记得一开始教黄濑打篮球时说过类似的话。黄濑是个天才没有错，动作可以看一遍就模仿，力度却不行。黄濑可以在几次社团活动以后就掌握全部动作要领，唯独投篮命中率比不及他整体素质。篮球比赛期间是硬碰硬地冲撞，而在投篮时却需要控制住力量，甚至于球员而言是温柔地向篮筐投掷。他一下子给黄濑解释说要“唰”地投而不是“咚”一下，一下又说投弧形是抛进去不是撞进去，学渣的本性展露无疑，半天才挤出一句，控制不好力量是进不了球的。黄濑看着他结结巴巴又烦躁得要死地组织语言的样子突然笑出声，又忙着顺毛，没事啦有什么好紧张的小青峰我好像明白了。

“所以，要不要和我一起喝咖啡？”黄濑问了一句，把青峰放空的思绪扯了回来，“你一直在走神？”

“没有的事。”

“我都看到了，小青峰不好好看球在想什么？”黄濑走近了两步，熟练地从青峰脖子上拿下他的相机，青峰稍微偏一点头好让挂绳从头上穿出去，靠得太近了，他似乎闻到了黄濑身上惯有的皂香味，又有点植物的腥凉气息，没等他仔细嗅明白究竟是香水味还是洗发水的味道，黄濑就回到原位了，拿着他的相机翻阅着。

“那你不好好看球折飞机做什么？”

黄濑没有回答他，低着头看青峰拍下的照片。他后悔了。对于摄影师来说照片甚至就是日记。刚把手伸出去时就后悔了，他怕青峰一下子拍掉他的手再暴呵一声“你做什么？！”好在青峰什么也没说，就像他们大学时候那样，青峰翘了好几天的课灰头土脸地回来，把相机郑重地塞到黄濑怀里就往浴室里冲，黄濑就在哗哗的水声里翻着记忆卡里的照片。再抬起头时，他看青峰的眼神有些古怪。

“要是小青峰不想去喝咖啡就算了……”他目光游移在球场内就是没有再看向青峰，把相机还了过去，“下周末有外拍……”

青峰见他表情一阵一阵地变也摸不着头脑，按亮手中的屏幕看到刚才那个海常七号的特写才发觉好像误会大了。往前翻，一直翻，还是没有翻到尽头。不知不觉就拍了他好多照片。“你想多了吧？”青峰皱着眉解释。多少年过去了依然没有长进，他支吾着吐出一些不成句的单词。

黄濑勉强笑了一下，从刚才一进场胃就开始绞痛，时不时地抽搐一下像证明存在感似的，毛病不大，就是他平时工作时偶尔疼一下的感觉，自然他也没有在意，以为过一会儿就消停了。没想到突然又来这么一下，而且越来越疼。照片没有翻完，他忍住想要弯腰蹲下捂着胃的冲动把相机递给青峰，又听着他不知道一个人在嘀咕什么，想说话嚅动双唇却说不出。

青峰烦躁地扒拉着后脑勺的头发，站在面前的白色身影倏地往下沉，他一把扯住黄濑的手，那只手也紧紧地握着他的，黄濑的鬓角不正常地流汗，“好疼啊小青峰……”

“怎么了？黄濑？！”青峰的心咚咚咚地跳得很快，一下一下地砸在胸口，他感觉黄濑的疼痛正通过那双交握的手输送到他这里。身边人的身子一直在颤抖，呼吸急促嘴唇泛白，他慌乱得像被快要下雨时挡住前路的蚂蚁，扛着自己最重要的东西不知往哪边走。“你坚持会儿。”他把黄濑一只手搭在他肩膀上，半推半抱地往体育馆外走。不到百米的距离变得遥远，黄濑身子一大半的力量压在他身上，面色惨白，脚步无力，咬着牙还是止不住地颤抖。青峰在心里暗骂，操怎么突然就病倒了？又熬夜吃垃圾食品暴饮暴食又过度节食了吧？这毛病怎么还没改？！

 

*

黄濑不算休克过去，他仍有意识，只是疼得受不住晕晕乎乎地睡到了现在。消毒水的味道总让人想到冰冷的器械和不近人情的病毒，医院里连被子都是柔顺剂的味道，干燥的阳光只在外面。他坐起来看到青峰正好拿着相机对着他，下意识地他就要进入镜头前的状态。“别乱动。”青峰突然开口。他愣愣地坐了一会才问：“你干嘛？”

“找找感觉，下周末就要给你拍了。”

黄濑犹豫地开口：“我什么毛病？”

青峰挑眉看着他不说话，嘴角还弯了一下但怎么也不像是在笑。“你什么毛病？不就是急性胃炎吗？”他也说不清这感觉那儿来的，黄濑突然昏倒在他面前让他周身像是浸泡在冰冷的海水里，饶是现在被捞起，也会冒着涔涔冷汗。

黄濑打了个哆嗦，正准备掀开被子起身，青峰站起来先他一步掀开了。他撩起黄濑的衣角，俯下身手摸过去。黄濑一个激灵差点从床上滚下来。“你这儿怎么搞的？”青峰粗糙的指头在他右下腹的伤疤上摩挲，又痒又热。

“阑尾炎。”

“那这个呢？”青峰指了指脚踝处的一道明显的划痕。

“玻璃瓶装的啤酒突然碎了，划到脚踝缝了两针。”

他最后一只手抚在黄濑脖子上，整个手掌贴着黄濑温热的皮肤，黄濑吞了一口口水，脉搏跳动得越来越快。“脖子后面是怎么回事？”

“工作时一块钢板砸下来，躲过了大的没有躲过小的。”

青峰收回手没有说话，黄濑不是疤痕性皮肤，不是过深的伤口是不会留下痕迹的。他能看到得尚有这么多，看不到的又有多少呢。“都什么时候的事？”

“你……”你不在的这几年。他差点就这么说了，还是换了种措辞：“就这几年吧。”他这几年没有给黄濑留下任何讯息。黄濑那次阑尾炎疼得以为估计这辈子就这样了，他自暴自弃又带有报复性地想，青峰大辉一定是死了。不就一个吻吗，逃了那么远。又不甘心，凭什么自己这么多年的感情要被说成“不就一个吻”。他有时候想青峰永远不要联系他，那青峰必定是永远过不去他那坎儿，他就是青峰要一起带入墓地去的秘密。偶尔又希望还是联系一下吧，我那么想念他。

“哦……”青峰意义不明地应了一声，他被走廊外的脚步声弄得烦闷，叮当作响的器械摩擦声也十分刺耳，他不该就这么唐突地质问黄濑，那一瞬间他把自己摆在了怎样的位置上并不清楚。他们什么关系也没有更不该有什么关系。

黄濑坐在床边扣起检查时解开的扣子，青峰刚刚就收回了手站在一旁看着窗外。

“我喜欢你。”

青峰如芒在背。就是那种被人一脚踹下悬崖脑海一片空白身子却不停下坠的感觉，呼啸的风像刀刃切割着记忆，杀得片甲不留，他被碾碎得渣都不剩。你真敢啊黄濑。他迫切地想要逃离这里，不管怎样此时此地此种场合不该谈这个。他猛地站起来想要往外冲。

黄濑也不顾了，他下床一把抓住青峰的手：“你再逃一次试试！我就是喜欢你！”

[5]  
“你……”青峰深吸一口气，另一只手抓住黄濑的手腕想要把它拽下来，“你先松手。”

“你是不是又要当什么都没发生过一样？”他没有松手，反而更用力了。“小青峰我怎么不知道你这么怕我？”

怕你个鬼啊，青峰腹诽，他咬咬牙，几乎不经过大脑思考就说道：“我说，你未免有些一厢情愿吧。”如果刚刚黄濑还是那个软化的态度他可能随便搪塞一下就蒙混过去再也不要提这个事了，可他偏偏要硬来。

黄濑刚因情绪起伏过大而热红的脸蛋上那些血色一下子褪到干净。再没有什么明显的反映，怔住了不说话。大量的信息涌入他的脑海里让他蓦地松手，松手后又后悔，回过神来想再拉住青峰却被他抢先一步扣住手腕，几乎用他以为是要打架的力气拉扯着他的手腕反手举到头顶按到了墙上。他就这样一只手被青峰按在头顶，胸口被青峰结实的手臂抵着。这下好了。战局全面逆转，即使不在球场上青峰也把他的本领发挥个七七八八，抓住一点机会就让自己站在制高点上。青峰大辉完成了一次反杀。

青峰本来就比黄濑高一点，站远了不容易看出来，贴近后身高差就明显了。青峰稍微低一点头好让目光和他平齐，他不得不刻意地缓慢呼吸来掩饰躁动的情绪，黄濑鼻子上有细微的亮晶晶的汗，抿着唇显得倔强，眉眼间有说不出的风情和无法掩盖的风霜，他的轮廓比少年时深刻，却依然是受万人喜爱的模样。

“你心跳得好快。”青峰一直冷着的脸突然柔和，他意味深长地笑了，缓缓地说，“你还真喜欢我啊？”

砰砰砰砰砰砰砰，胸腔里那玩意跳得更快了，黄濑从耳根开始涨红了脸，眼角都泛红，一副委屈得不行的模样。告白是一回事，被抓到小尾巴是另一回事。不留情面地揭穿更是不可原谅。他挣了两下，反而被青峰摁得更紧。

“有胆说没胆认？”进一步逼迫。黄濑刚才松手的那一下他就烦透了。认识这么多年，他都单方面的被黄濑憧憬崇拜又兀自放手。势均力敌才叫对手，与其藏着掖着等那份感情变质，不如就让它曝晒在阳光下，看看究竟是什么色彩。

黄濑又挣了一下，青峰以为压着他不舒服就稍微放松了一点力道。就在这时黄濑空着的那只手以迅猛的速度按住青峰的后脑勺，脸往前扬一点，唇就啄在了青峰的唇上。“谁不敢认了？”

他知道青峰是吃软不吃硬的人，干脆也和青峰硬碰硬，屈起一只脚抵在墙上，把力气都集中在上半身，一只手被青峰捉住了，只好侧身按住青峰后脑勺，又把唇贴上去——说是贴上去倒不如说是咬上去，咬他下唇，再探出点舌尖舔舐咬痛的地方，舌头横冲直撞就想往牙关里挤，抵了两下没抵进去，只好稍微分开一点却仍厮磨着，“张嘴……”黄濑用几乎半是诱惑半是央求的语气小声嗡嗡。

松了牙关，黄濑的舌头钻了进去，热切地又渴求地交换了一个深吻。

两人分开了一些距离，相互的压迫感也减少了大半。青峰手指摩挲着下唇，目光深沉。黄濑自然也是气息不匀，断断续续地又重复一遍：“谁不敢认了？”

“怎么样？”黄濑似是有意舔了一圈上唇。

青峰气息不稳。“不赖。”

“……”

“所以那又能怎样？”青峰若无其事地摊手，好像只是一个偷袭而已。

黄濑往前一步，带着接吻后黏腻的声音贴着他耳朵狡黠地说：“不怎么样，只是，小青峰……你刚才真的没反应？”

青峰眼里的仓皇来不及藏，直落落地映入黄濑眼底。他们就这样相互试探彼此胁迫，互为对方人质。就像赌徒相互发送筹码一样，你来我往。

“既然你病好了就快回去。”青峰沉声说，“待会……”

“凉太！！！”门突然被撞开，灌入一阵风，风尘仆仆的男人闯进来，绕过门边的青峰大步径直走向黄濑神色紧张的抓着他的肩膀上下查看，“你还好吗？”

黄濑迅速瞟了一眼青峰又安慰地笑着和来人说：“还好还好啦，小毛病没事的。”

“看来不用待会了，你的这位朋友已经来了。”青峰背对着他站在了门口作势要离开，补充了一句，“我给他打的电话，就通话记录里次数最多的那个。”黄濑看不清他的表情，却莫名觉得他隐瞒了什么。

青峰拉开房门便走了出去，来人还在一惊一乍地问他到底怎么了。“没有事啦，都说了是小毛病。”

“怎么又是小毛病你到底有多少小毛病啊还能不能好好吃饭好好睡觉了？作为你的经纪人每天要操多少心受多少罪为我想想你也别折腾自己行吗……喂你听我说话没？”

黄濑颓然倒在床上，看着青峰的背影消失在走廊拐角，他瘪了瘪嘴角，抓过枕头蒙住自己脑袋不去听那喋喋不休的声音，只能在床上懊恼地翻滚，喃喃自语道：“又搞砸了……”

[6]

一个周末的好心情被搅了，青峰刚冒出这个念头就否决了自己。谈不上好心情坏心情，从医院走出来以后倒是挺平静的。他下意识地舔舔嘴角，刚才那个短促的吻迅速激起了欲念，只是惊愕占大多数反而不明显了。或许他早该知道黄濑喜欢他，却没有想到居然喜欢了这么久。说出来还真是令人感动，一个人在你身边默默喜欢了好几年，出国以后还惦念着一直等你回来。

青峰浑身一抖，一层鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。

他转乘几次公交才到家，打开房门以后直奔书房开始修片。职业使然他拍照以后总趁着视觉残留的一点影像和尚未平复的情感开始工作，缪斯女神可不是一直蹲守在门口的。但今天他心不在焉。过惯了来来往往一个人搞定的生活突然回到国内亲朋好友——还有一个大麻烦的身边，比学语言还难。他本能地移动鼠标，目光盯着屏幕却压根没想着怎么处理。

他这种经历发到匿名论坛求助都只会有人嘲讽他恐同。如今同性恋依然是边缘群体，表面上看年轻人嘻嘻哈哈接受得毫无抵触，而真正的平等与尊重却依然还在行走的路上。尴尬又青黄不接的境况使得恐同和同性恋无论在哪都不能被接纳。想也想得到发帖会有什么回复。

“求助：我是个直男被一个gay告白了怎么办？”

“楼主不要挣扎了在一起在一起！”

网络上可以闹着玩，面对黄濑他可不敢掉以轻心。青峰换了一张照片，笔记本是几年前买的了，稍微大一点的程序在处理时就容易卡顿，屏幕上的小圆圈不停地转动。他干脆起身去客厅倒杯凉水喝，赤着脚走在冰凉的瓷砖上，房间里只有笔记本风扇的嗡动声，他像一只兽类踏着无声息的步子端着玻璃杯进了书房，笔记本屏幕上是他抓拍到的黄濑坐在病床上的脸部特写。

黄濑逆着光，头发散乱导致轮廓显得毛茸茸的。窗外是一片令人目眩的阳光，时间永远不会往前，静止在他深邃但清澈的眼瞳。

只看了一眼青峰就把笔记本合上了。在他刚开始学摄影时就没想过让黄濑做他的模特，即使他是个再好不过的有专业素养的对象。美丽的人不需要靠镜头就能燃烧绽放，黄濑在日常生活里像一支新鲜的挂着朝露的花枝，到他的镜头里反而被攫取了生机，徒留一张空壳。在他为数不多偷偷拍下的黄濑的照片里，有一张十分偶然的和刚才那张角度重合了。

过去了那么久，黄濑依然没有改变什么。

青峰仰躺在书房的大床上，按着好几年前就该淘汰的翻盖手机十分想要给桃井打个电话，黄濑和女孩子能交流得很好那女孩子也应该比较能懂他吧？何况桃井还算个中间人。躺在床上放空思绪就容易想太多事，他甚至想着当年自己是怎么脑子突然进水了拿球砸了黄濑一下。任谁都看得出来球怎么可能从体育馆里这样飞出来，就只有黄濑还信了他的借口。如愿以偿——黄濑跟过来看到了帝光篮球队。当时想的是什么呢？那个校园风光人物，被女生追捧被男生羡慕，但又脾气很好地和大家打成一片，但从他眼里就是看不到光芒。所有的活动他都能举重若轻夺得头筹，看起来对一切都充满热忱，只有青峰觉得他一定是无聊的，这种轻松就能得到最好成绩的运动究竟哪里有趣了？中学的青峰趴在走廊栏杆上看着走远的黄濑垂下眼睑。就没有什么能让他燃起来的东西吗？

这么想着的青峰，第二天捞了个篮球抬手就往黄濑砸去。

自作孽啊。青峰伸手在床头前摸索想找根烟抽抽，摸到皱巴巴的烟盒又找不到打火机，他只好含着滤嘴干过瘾。凉凉的薄荷味。啧，青峰把烟又吐出来。

他想自己一定是世界上最讨厌黄濑的人。讨厌他性格开朗活泼，讨厌他明明觉得足球无聊还和大家装模作样玩得开心，讨厌他缠着自己oneonone，讨厌他被压制得死死的也说什么都不认输。

讨厌他的一切，从第一次见到这个人开始。讨厌他受万人宠爱的模样，讨厌他被女生簇拥收情书巧克力收到手软，甚至连带着讨厌象征他的东西。从向日葵到白衬衫，包括薄荷味的烟和宾馆破电视里放的职业联赛，所有的一切都让他想起黄濑。

而后来这些讨厌全都归在了“同性恋”三个字上面。

手机屏幕亮了，振动模式下手机在床上嗞嗞地响。来电显示正好是桃井，青峰心情像是乌云拨开了一条小口露出阳光。

“阿大吗？你回国了？”

“才回没几天，阿姨和你说的？”

“对啊，你怎么样？有什么打算吗？”

“过两天要去给……”青峰瞟了一眼床头前的便签纸，念出那个事务所的名字，“给他们拍片。”

那头顿了顿，桃井问他：“是小黄的事务所？”

“……是。”青峰犹豫着，末了还是像桃井打听：“黄濑发展得怎么样？”

桃井似是叹了口气，兴致不高，“总的来说是缓慢上升的，不过前几年不知道惹了谁，被黑得特别惨。报纸电视网络上都是负面报道。”

越是轻描淡写的几句话青峰越是去脑补黄濑的那几年，他所有置若罔顾的轻佻下都曾掀起过惊涛骇浪，那时候他都一个人扛过来了，也许也不是一个人，但总归不会是他。

“小黄和你告白了吗？”桃井问他。

青峰忍住了没问“你怎么知道？”只是装作若无其事地回答她：“啊，算是吧。”

桃井轻笑起来，像等了好久终于守到电视剧结局，“他也太能憋着不说了吧。”

“别说得和你都知道似的。”青峰忍不住反驳。

“我们是都知道啊。”桃井责怪道：“也只有阿大这种迟钝的人感觉不出来吧。”

青峰握着手机停顿了一会，“其实，在我出国前他就好像表白了一次。”

“什么叫好像？！”桃井难以置信地问：“这种事还有好像？”

青峰没空理她在那边大呼小叫为黄濑鸣不平，怎么搞得跟他对黄濑始乱终弃了一样。“一定是你临走前给了他什么奇怪的暗示吧？”最后桃井问他，他也说不出个所以然来，讪讪地挂了电话。

 

[7]

上大学以后青峰就没从家里拿钱了。而如果要在东京这个寸土寸金的地方独自租房住又要一大笔开销，他不得不在外零散打工，房子是和黄濑合租的，黄濑从中学开始就能凭借外貌优势找到迎合市场的工作，消息人脉也比青峰活络得多。所以他找到的房源很不错，房间大离校近租金也在可以承担的范围内，两个人平摊水电天然气费用，每个月虽不富裕，但也勉强够。哦这是青峰，黄濑显然日子过得比他富余，就没事买点水果放客厅里两个人分着吃了。

青峰在大学期间交过两个女朋友，一个是他刚入学对方就快要毕业的长发大胸御姐，大姐姐逗他和逗猫似的，年长几岁活活像隔了一代人。他烦不过就擅自断了和她的联系，没多久听人说她出国了，好像两人十分默契地就分手，再也不提这茬。还有一个是小他一届学小提琴的女生。青峰上大学以后朋友依然不多，黄濑和他住在一起又共同上学自然什么也瞒不住，青峰在某次一起吃饭的时候顺其自然地把女生介绍给了时常同行的几位。

“这个是惠美。咳，我在和她交往。”

哦哦哦大家一阵闹腾都兴奋了，小圈子里第一个脱单的人总是惹得众人羡慕。黄濑当然也表示了祝贺，他也注意到青峰说出那个姑娘是他女朋友时周围人都下意识地瞟了眼那姑娘的胸围。

看来爱好大胸的直男这一标签暂时还不能从青峰身上揭下了。

貌美肤白腰细腿长有胸也有脑，所有直男都逃不开这一款。黄濑搁在桌上的手从食指到尾指慢慢敲着，目光专注地注视着说话人，给人一种他在认真倾听而你正被他重视的错觉。

——这就只是错觉，青峰看到黄濑又是这幅鬼样子只能按捺着脾气喝面前的果汁，别人看不出来还当他青峰大辉看不出来？他倒情愿黄濑干脆直说不来了，这样自作聪明地敷衍未免太自大。黄濑总是给人这样的错觉，让你以为是被他在意的，而实际上他对你和对待满分过关毫不费力的足球没有任何区别。

两人互相争夺了大半个青春，都知根知底，青峰到底是成年人了比高中还是懂得收敛。在黄濑善于开拓话题的性格下一顿饭吃得挺舒心，至少他的小女朋友对黄濑印象很好，悄悄拉着青峰袖口说黄濑君这么优秀的人你是怎么认识的呀？是啦，长得好看性格又好的人谁不喜欢？

可人家对你又几分真心？

青峰挺不齿这种行为的。临近十点他和黄濑一起回了公寓套间。黄濑按着日常习惯热了杯牛奶，青峰则把整个身子赖在沙发上闭目养神。

热牛奶只用一分钟，叮的一声黄濑拿出来了，坐在餐桌旁一边回复手机里的工作信息一边喝牛奶。

“你觉得惠美怎么样？”

“挺好的呀，长得漂亮人也很有趣。”黄濑往他的方向看了一眼，穿着皱巴巴T恤懒洋洋躺着的青峰没半点形象可言，“配小青峰绰绰有余啦。”

“切，”青峰不高兴了，“一个女朋友都没有交过的没资格说我。”

哼我收的情书可以压死你。黄濑在心里想。那边青峰突然问他：“惠美和你说的那个还不错的拉面馆，你还记得在哪儿吗？”

“这种问题谁记得清？再说了惠美不是小青峰的女朋友吗？”黄濑灌完最后一口牛奶，嘴唇边一圈白沫。

“你说吃过的，加了玉米粒后味道很好。”

黄濑没接话，只是疑惑地看着青峰。

“她还说既然你也喜欢小提琴，下次可以一起去听演奏会……你喜欢哪个小提琴手来着？”

黄濑算是明白他什么意思了，平日在交际过程中能遇到聊得来的伙伴不多，更何况他半脚踏入了时尚圈，逢人不会说话可不行。他胡诌的本事学了个十全，和谁在一起都不会冷场，只是青峰看不惯他拿这种态度对他女朋友罢了。心里一阵泛酸。看不出来对这个还挺上心。

“小青峰一点风度都没有，我总不可能晾着女孩子吧？”黄濑摊手随口解释了一句。青峰并不领情，他撩了一眼还在桌边的黄濑，唇边弯起一个弧度，带有明显讽刺意味地说：“是啊，你黄濑可是人生赢家的人设呢。”

黄濑怔住了。

“你又在乎什么人呢？仗着一点小聪明就和人迅速热络起来……没心没肺。”最后一句话青峰压着声音说的，他也不知道怒意从何而起，但一看到黄濑那副“看起来高兴”的样子他就恨不得戳穿他。

“你又知道什么了？”黄濑忍着脾气，我在乎什么人？我在乎的人是个傻子！

“知道的比你以为的多。”青峰起身盯着他的眼睛，“你以为你每次做的一切是给谁看？”

黄濑咬着牙，一言不发地看青峰扔下那句话就关上了房门。他身子发抖，像中学里一场篮球赛耗尽全部体力以后颓然坐在椅子上。操操操那个见色起意又没品的青峰大辉！

没心没肺？到底是谁没心没肺？！

冷战开始了。

既然谁都不愿意先让步就只能僵持。最明显的变化是早上黄濑再也吃不到青峰带上楼的早餐，客厅黄濑放在果盘里的水果也只有一人份。

他们没有争吵，却为一点小事而都不愿意示弱。那个时候青峰已经决定去美国了，那边大学的申请批了下来估计过两个月就走，青峰还没来得及和黄濑讲这事就先冷战了起来，时间拖得越久他越不知如何开口。

另一边黄濑也在有条不紊地按照事务所规划的路线一步一步迈进，跟着走台拍照宣传，意料之外还拿到了一个二线服装品牌的代言。可谓顺风顺水。近年来名气渐增，不止在校园惹人注目，走在大街上也偶尔会被粉丝认出。流言就是这个时候兴起的，捕风捉影的事虚虚实实，却被报社记者随便抓拍两张照片看图说话妄作非议地写在了报纸上，经纪人还让他别担心，就当是反炒。

他郁闷地掏出钥匙打开公寓房门，青峰穿戴干净头发整齐俨然一副就要去约会的甜蜜男友形象，没有像往常一样跷着腿搁茶几上靠着，他端坐着怕把衣服弄皱了。

太傻了，黄濑心想，可惜是为了别人。

他把脱下的大衣挂起来，入秋以后天气凉了，黄濑带着满身寒气从室外走进来。青峰偏头看他，只觉得他又锐利又美丽。

“黄濑，听说你把你们公司那个小模特的工作抢了？”

“这种话你也信？小青峰还真是天真。”

青峰当然不信，这样下三滥的事逼黄濑去做他都不会做的。青峰就只是想刺激一下他，冷战这么多天，他真能忍着不说话？

“你的事，我当然不清楚。”他意有所指，还惦记着上次争辩黄濑脱口而出质问他的话。

“别信报纸上说的。”黄濑慢慢地一字一句地和他讲。青峰只回头静静看着他不说话，都有好多话哽在喉头。黄濑不可能再解释更多了，他不愿为一件莫须有的事来拼命证明自己清白。但他没有想到青峰竟然来质问他。

青峰盯着他不说话，黄濑毫不畏惧地回视，最后又是自己被磨得没脾气。“我下楼买牛奶。”黄濑绕过沙发，推门往外走。

房间又安静了下来。青峰听着客厅挂钟指针的移动，油然而生一股自虐般的快感。黄濑受了伤的眼神让他难受，也让他充满成就感。不再是黄濑游憩在漫不经心地交谈中偶尔一撇没有感情的眼神，是满心满意整个眸子都是自己一手造成的伤害。

恶劣的征服欲。

黄濑下楼有一段时间了，照理说买牛奶也用不了这么久。青峰抬眼看钟，临近约会的时间，再不出门就该迟到了。

“啊啾——”听到楼下有打喷嚏的声音，他才想起黄濑回屋后挂起了风衣，是穿着单薄衬衫就下的楼。青峰心里跟猫挠似的，想岿然不动继续坐着，身子却不由自主地挪动坐也坐不安稳。

……就去看一眼。青峰告诉自己。

他拿了黄濑的灰色风衣搭在手上，走到窗台前向下望，黄濑背对着他，细长的手指里拿着一盒牛奶靠坐在公共座椅上，随着他呼吸的频率嘴边升起一团团白雾。不知道他到底坐了多久，瘦削的背脊看起来不耐寒。

青峰想也没想就把风衣扔下去了。

黄濑在冷风里瑟瑟发抖。买了牛奶以后不想上楼，青峰待会估计要和惠美去约会，他想等着青峰走了再上去。小报消息流言蜚语没能把他怎么样，只有青峰每次能准确无误地戳到他死穴。要是没有遇到该多好，他总时不时会这样想，像最普通不过的中学生那样做无趣的运动为考试拼命复习，没有篮球和憧憬也追不上的东西，没有在远处发光打败关底boss后赢得的最终奖励。而一想到这些，又觉得不甘心。还是遇见得好，遇见他，崇拜他，憧憬他，又放弃他，那个人是平静海面里唯一一次的风浪。

他揉了揉被风吹得干燥的脸，吐出心中郁结的一口气。然后从天而降一件长外套盖在他脑袋上。

“咦？”黄濑扯了半天才把脑袋从衣服里伸出来，一看是自己刚脱下的风衣，不禁抬头看向那个已经没有人在的窗台。

还算有点良心。

这个岛屿国家在冬天总是被携带着海洋湿润水汽的冷空气侵袭各大城市，阴冷又潮湿，寒意顺着骨缝渗透到身子里。黄濑起身拍拍身上灰尘，把风衣套上了。他肩宽腿长，撑起宽大的风衣十分衬气质。他站在路灯下，白炽的光自上而下打在脸上让他轮廓带着冷漠的锋利，青峰在楼梯口还担心那个时候背对着他低头的黄濑是不是又哭了，像中学时比赛输掉后就一点都没有男子气概地去洗手台一边洗脸一边擦眼泪，而看到挺拔站着的黄濑他略感惊讶，随后又自嘲地想着，是啊你懂个屁啊。

青峰步伐沉稳地走了过去，站在黄濑面前凝视他等他开口，黄濑拒绝了目光对视，别过脸不想理他。青峰把手从外套口袋里抽出来，体温温热，他拉住了黄濑冰凉的手，几乎要败下阵来叹口气说：“走吧，回去了。”

黄濑被他一路牵着上了楼，被他按坐在沙发上，被青峰用半是训斥的语气命令坐着别动。青峰从他紧攥着的手里拔出牛奶去厨房给他热上，又从房间里拿了一床毯子扔给黄濑。

“小青峰不去约会了吗？”

青峰打开微波炉门，被装热牛奶的玻璃杯烫了一下。他淡淡地嗯了一声弯下腰找手套，给黄濑端了过去。

放在茶几上的牛奶冒着热气，热过头了牛奶在冷空气里表面结了一层奶皮。实在太烫，黄濑只好等着它降温。气氛微妙得尴尬，没有开电视也没有别的声音，自己的呼吸和心跳声就更为明显。青峰咳了一声。

黄濑用那双明亮却深不见底的眼睛看着他，颇为疑惑地问：“小青峰对别人也会这样吗？”

“什么？”

“和别人吵架后怕对方冷了去送衣服，不惜推掉和女朋友在一起的夜晚。”

青峰想了想，直白得坦荡地摇头，“没有别人，只有你。”见黄濑一直没说话，他又补充道：“我又不滥情。”

黄濑蓦地站起来，身上披着的毛毯从肩上滑落掉到沙发上，居高临下地看着青峰像是对这个回答十分不满意。青峰坦诚地看着他，搞不明白出了什么状况。他拿起牛奶一言不发就回房间，接着砰的一声房门紧闭。

搞什么鬼啊？青峰摸摸鼻子，还在生哪门子气？我都为了你差点被惠美念叨死了。他看着无声拒绝他的房门在心里骂了黄濑两句，但也没多在意，去电视柜里翻碟片，找个了好莱坞制作封面看起来热热闹闹打仗的动作片放DVD里了。

时长接近三个小时，看到中途青峰哈欠打个不停。转头一看时钟居然才九点半。特效制作的挺好剧情烂得不忍直视，屏幕上又是高楼大厦爆炸又是飞机枪战，酷炫得不得了，实际上一点意思都没有，青峰懒得不想动但实在看不下去了，挣扎着起身去换了张片子。

喔，爱情片。

……爱情动作片。没放多久屏幕上两具肉体就纠缠起来。AV只有赤裸的粗糙的肉欲，但电影就不一样了，电影光线镜头下情欲也变得美感，撩拨起心里痒痒的那块儿。青峰舔唇，要不是为了黄濑，今天晚上说不定也就和惠美在外面住一晚了。女人迷乱呻吟勾起欲念，他回头看一眼黄濑关着的房门，心里计较着黄濑应该早睡下了。

解开裤子手就不自觉握住了刚刚抬头的那物，和往常一样自己动手解决生理需求，他闭着眼感受快感的累积，刚刚屏幕里缠绵的画面在脑海里闪现，修长的腿，柔软的腰肢，白皙的皮肤，平坦的胸部——咦？最后对上黄濑被欲望操控的脸。

射了出来。青峰满手体液，念叨着怎么会看到黄濑。

“黄濑……”从高潮里清醒的思维依然转不过来，他念出名字慢慢思索。

“叫我干什么？”

操！他什么时候出来的？青峰再怎么样也来不及整理，黄濑穿着睡衣站在房间门口皱着眉看他，目光从他脸上移到下身。光线昏暗也不至于什么都看不见，青峰半硬着的性器垂在敞开的裤链外，手上黏糊糊的不用想也知道是什么。

青峰已经没法思考了，脑子一片空白捡了个最不经大脑的话口不择言道：“帮我拿一下卫生纸。”

几秒钟后，一团卷纸带着怒意重重砸到了青峰头上，伴随着黄濑震耳欲聋的关门声。

黄濑在房间里气得睡不着。他才原谅了青峰刚走出房门又被他气回来。下半身思考的动物！毫无节操的禽兽！在床上翻来覆去黄濑被爆炸般的信息冲击得胡思乱想。前一秒猜忌他，后一秒就替他辩护；才恨他，就原谅了他。而他闭着的眼睛突然睁开，猛地被惊醒，等等，青峰在打手枪的时候叫自己的名字，是不是哪里不对？

他因怒意而在水里泡着的身子慢慢升空漂浮在云端，心里很轻又很涨，胸腔里心脏极为有力地跳动。一点点暗示就能让他以为青峰是对他有感觉的，而他怎么知道没多久青峰就要离开这里，平白无故半点讯息不留地消失五年，那时候他满怀欣喜地躺着，可没有想到要独自熬过那么漫长的岁月。

 

[8]

黄濑要拍他自己人物专访的杂志硬照，如日中天的黄濑受到杂志社好几次邀请才腾出时间接下访谈，《Brige》声名在外，自创刊以来建立起独树一帜的个性风格，在比基尼封面女郎当道的如今依然保守又传统地选用优雅成熟男性作为自身代表。双方对这次合作交流都十分重视。而杂志那边有位青峰学摄影时有过同窗之谊的负责人，见这些年在国外混得风生水起的青峰正好归国，便顺水推舟介绍他来帮忙拍照。

经黄濑事务所和杂志采编部协调确定了具体地点，当晚整个团队就飞去了目的地，采访是个小活动，大家也多半抱着去旅游一趟的心态出发了。在飞机上黄濑的助理和青峰坐在一块儿，青峰后她落座且位置靠近窗口，他低头对埋头摆弄手机头发遮了大半张脸的助理说了句让一下，助理猛地抬头。见助理对他爽朗一笑露出一口白牙青峰简直不知该作何感想。小助理低头趁着起飞前还剩一点点的时间埋头疯狂地发消息刷屏：“啊啊啊我就说黄濑眼光不错吧青峰先生男人味爆棚！”这话一说炸出不少人，纷纷让她赶紧上真相，小助理又偷瞄一眼，青峰在座位上摆弄着看起来就只带了一点点物件的包，她把手机握在手里紧贴胸口念叨着要冷静要冷静作为一个专业的有素质的情报员有什么事下飞机再说，抛下一句“待会讲”就不顾众人抗议说话只说一半关掉了手机。

酒店分房是一行人在飞机降落以后上出租车之前安排的，大家顺理成章让黄濑和青峰住一起，还给了黄濑一个“你懂的”的眼神。青峰装没看到移开了视线，最后去酒店时他还是想不过拽了黄濑一把，让他脱离大部队，青峰低声问他：“你搞的鬼？”

黄濑瞪大双眼，不自觉流露出委屈：“小青峰真是一如既往的爱冤枉人。”

“我哪里一如既往哪里冤枉了？”青峰不让他继续往前走了，前面人疑惑的眼神飘了过来，他摆手示意不用管。结果又收获一行人暧昧的微笑无数。

“哎呀反正，反正大家都这么想的啦。”

“想什么啊？”

黄濑掰开他拽住自己的手，嘟哝了一句：“反正小青峰从来都想不明白。”然后跑向前追上了工作人员。

那边几位一看到他跑过来满脸八卦的欲望遮都遮不住，偷偷摸摸扯着黄濑衣角问：“喂你们进展得怎么样啦？不错啊小黄，这么快就搞上手啦。”黄濑尴尬地摆手：“别捉弄我了我们就只是上学时做过几年同学。”

“还有这一层？！”大家拔高了声调问完又赶紧做贼似的凑到黄濑身边，他们只是随口说说没想到还套出了别的。

“你们还不知道吗？太狡猾了吧？”黄濑把自己交代了出去又懊恼又不甘，只半遮半掩地告诉他们他和青峰国中时是篮球队队友。然后任他们再怎么追问黄濑都绕开话题绝口不谈更多了。他抿着唇听众人讨论些奇奇怪怪乱七八糟的小道新闻内部八卦，突然有一种巨龙守护珍宝的错觉，他就像那样在山洞里傻乎乎地守护自己的秘密。想到这里他唇边难掩笑意，被眼尖的同事捕捉了过去又是一顿取笑。一旁的小助理没有参与他们的讨论却激动得要同手同脚了，在自己小圈子群里喊着“天呐居然还是天降竹马这下要大杀四方了嘤嘤嘤好萌好萌不多说了不拆不逆！”

坐电梯时当然还是等着落在后方的青峰跟上来，他一进电梯，周围几个人就心照不宣地交换了一个隐秘的眼神。

搞什么啊？青峰暴躁死了，好像人人都以为他和黄濑有一腿。电梯到26楼停了下来，黄濑想也没想地跟着大部队往外走，还是被青峰拎着衣领拖回电梯的。“看清楚点，我们在27楼。”

黄濑干笑两声和门外笑眯眯的同伴们道别，直到两边的门慢慢合上他才从裤子口袋里掏出房卡，“真的耶居然只有我们不一样。”

青峰淡淡对他投去一瞥，“你也就只有笨的那一部分持续到现在。”

从电梯门反射出的景象里他看到身后黄濑几乎是条件反射地反驳道：“小青峰可没有资格说这种话。”

他用小拇指勾勾耳朵当作什么也没听到，拢了拢肩上滑落的登山包。这样体型巨大的双肩包也就背在青峰身上显得帅气一点，普通男人背起来像捆了床被子似的，但他包里看起来又太空了，黄濑一直走在他后面实在忍不住问：“小青峰你包里装了什么？看起来好少。”

“换洗的一套衣服啊。”

“没了？”

“还能有什么？”青峰房卡掏半天掏不出来，黄濑把自己的那张递过去了。开了门，青峰见他拖着行李箱进来顺便接上话：“你不会真打算在这儿旅游的吧？”

“……哇居然还是套间。”黄濑感叹着杂志社大手笔花钱没听到青峰在问什么，他进了卧室指着靠窗的床说：“我就睡这边啦。”青峰点头，把登山包放在一旁单人沙发上，自己拎着的黑色大袋子则放床上，他脱了一只脚的鞋子侧坐在床沿，从保护套里取出镜头一个人捣鼓着。

黄濑也在收拾东西，他比青峰带的东西多得多，虽说这段时间并不忙，但接下来还有一大堆宣传代言广告要拍，大牌有多少号召力就有多少挑剔，功课能做多少做多少吧。黄濑默念着来时准备的东西一点一点清理，瞥见一眼青峰认真地擦拭镜头，模特最常和摄影师打交道，他对相机的熟悉程度不低，看到青峰带来的几个也是在心底咂舌。

他知道青峰上大学以后就经济独立了，去国外这几年自然也是自给自足，能负担得起生活费还有相机镜头保养等等费用，他得是用多少稿费养活自己？高中和青峰对弈时，他能信誓旦旦地说自己是最了解青峰的人，而现在……他估计还没前些天给青峰做完访谈的主持人熟悉。他放下了手里的东西，歪着头看着青峰拿绒布擦着镜头。

“看什么？”青峰瞪了他一眼。

“看你好看。”笑嘻嘻没点正经样地回答他。青峰明显停顿了一下，不想这样被他噎着说不出话，只能装模作样咳了一声，“干你的事去。”

“我目前的主要任务就是追你啊。”他继续扔下一枚炸弹，目不转睛地看着青峰准备明天用的器材。

青峰生硬地扭转话题：“你装了什么那么多？”

黄濑也没逼他回答，从堆满乱七八糟小东西的床上站起来指给青峰看：“就睡衣嘛，这几天要穿的衣服，一些乳液精华护肤产品还有电子设备和充电器什么的，哦还有一只小仓鼠挂件。”

“挂件……”青峰黑着脸。

“粉丝送的，很可爱的呀。还有这个，”黄濑从束口布袋里摸出一个小玩意给他抛了过去，“也是粉丝送的，给你一个。”

青峰接过来，是金属材质的帝光校服样式的手机链，小巧又精致。

“那个女生知道我是帝光毕业的以后就去定制送了我几个，之前去找小黑子玩给了他一个，也送你一个吧。”

青峰把它握在手里，不一会儿就捂热了。“你不会把调料罐都带来了吧？这么多瓶子。”

“什么啊，都是要用的。”黄濑对他不满道：“模特都是靠外貌吃饭的啦。”

青峰摸摸鼻子，他虽然没说出来心里还是觉得有点儿娘。黄濑像是看出他的想法，底气不足地说：“小青峰也别笑我了，你自己的访谈还被人吐槽呢。”

“啊？”

黄濑来了精神，见他什么都搞不清的样子莫名有点开心。“网络上有人说你太没有时尚感了，没有柔光的近镜头显得沧桑。”究竟是不是网络上的留言还是黄濑看完后自己的感想青峰没法考证，他看黄濑被他问过几次后只好把床上的堆积的护肤品一个个放桌上，想了想这种事自己压根不怎么在意，倒是黄濑都记在了心里。

“还有主持人问你问题，回答语气什么的感觉太目中无人了点吧？小青峰这样会让人看不惯的啦。”黄濑絮絮叨叨地讲，他恍惚间像回到大学他从外归来，见同居人笑得眉眼飞扬，凑到他身边和他不停说话，直到觉得吵闹才停下。永远年轻，永远充满活力。

不过从前的黄濑从来没有讲过这些——

“如果真要这样按部就班的来，未免活得太小心翼翼了。”青峰对他提出的问题轻描淡写带了过去，黄濑愣神，又耸耸肩道：“也对，小青峰一向这么随心所欲。”

青峰没搭话，他过惯自我的生活从未想改变什么，被人诟病过于随性自满也当耳边风吹完就散。

“你还要多久？”青峰放下自己的东西朝黄濑走过去，“晚饭就订外卖吧。”

“好啊刚才从在车里看见附近有家鳗鱼饭挺好吃的样子，待会去查查有没有外送服务，小青峰呢？”

“随便。”青峰一眼扫过去黄濑至少带了五件衬衫三件薄外套三条长裤，还有些配饰外搭，衣上的品牌logo安静地散发着有钱的气息。“你做模特这么赚钱？”

“不是啊，”黄濑因期待鳗鱼饭而满足的脸暗淡了，“上次出门买杯面穿的是老头衫大裤衩，头发没梳胡子没剃，被记者拍到照片了，写什么我自暴自弃安心在家做个废柴，就有好多人圈内的圈外的还有围观群众嘲笑了。”黄濑苦着脸，“然后小夏就勒令我不许再乱穿了。”

青峰听完理解了，大多数演员歌手模特都被这样固化成了“偶像”，唯一需要做的事就是讨粉丝喜爱。造星工程把粉丝对偶像的爱和梦包装在本人身上再高价贩卖出来。想想大众对黄濑的评价，捏造着优雅气质温柔这种词。他们怎么能够接受黄濑穿着超市打折的旧棉裤旧T恤去楼下扔垃圾呢。

“不要紧的啦，我拿到的钱绝对够养活我们两个人。”黄濑拍着胸脯保证。

青峰扭头就走。稍微真情实感一下就被黄濑轻浮的样子给冲淡了。

[9]

晚上黄濑如愿以偿吃到了鳗鱼饭。吃完饭后诚邀青峰一起去楼下超市买个西瓜，青峰头也不抬地拒绝了，并告诉黄濑自己已经好几年没吃了，不再喜欢西瓜。黄濑摊手，自己下楼抱了半个西瓜上来，切成薄片吃了几块剩下的放冰箱去。

青峰收拾桌子上外卖打包盒的时候正看到黄濑在切西瓜，红囊緑皮，水分充足看起来就很甜的样子。一刀下去一声脆响，黄濑拿起一片啃啃啃吃完一片再拿一片，汁水从手掌顺着手腕向下滑流到了手肘。

吞口水。青峰还是强迫自己转移了视线，在还没到酒店的时候看到有卖西瓜的他就特别想吃。从出门以来就没补充水分，西瓜这种清凉消暑的水果绝对是解决口渴的上乘之选。那时候跟着众人不好独自去买，也没有零钱，刚才黄濑说小青峰你以前不是最喜欢吃西瓜的吗要不要一起去买一个吃呗，他花了多大毅力才拒绝。不吃不吃，从前的东西我都不在意了。

可直到晚上临睡前青峰还惦念着西瓜。青峰本躺在客厅大沙发上看电视，黄濑十点多钟就去卧室准备明天拍摄的东西，可青峰没有这么多需要准备的，于是毫无负担的他看着看着就睡了过去，打个盹醒来伸展着压酸了的胳膊，青峰摸出一旁的手机，时间显示刚过零点。房间只剩空调制冷时的细微噪音，空调房里干燥的空气令青峰唇边起了一层皮，对冰箱里西瓜的渴望也实在忍不住了。

他起身匆匆套上拖鞋就去餐桌旁拉开冰箱门，除了酒店里放着的饮料食物就只剩黄濑切得大小均匀摆在盘子里的西瓜。在青峰眼里柔和橘色光芒下的西瓜居然显得神圣起来。他小心翼翼从餐盘里拿出一块，上半身笼罩在黑暗房间里仅有的一点光圈里，衣扣敞开露出一大片胸膛，腰身精瘦，裤子皮带解开露出内裤的边缘和隐没在内裤里向下延伸的人鱼线，又性感又慵懒，只是吃西瓜吃得到处都是不大美观。他抹了抹嘴，刚才吃得急了呛到了，青峰扶着门闷声咳嗽。冰箱里的啤酒瓶撞得乒乓乱响，他又赶紧做贼似地看卧室有没有动静。

他就这样一边吃得呛着在心里喊着好冷好冷解决掉了剩下的一大半，冰箱里的寒气笼着他前胸，凉得肚子有点疼。他琢磨着要不还是下楼买一个放上来好了，总不能说是梦游吃的吧？

心满意足吃完后青峰打了个饱嗝，去水池旁冲洗手上黏糊糊的汁液，房间静谧又黑暗，越是安静越是在哗啦啦的水声里捕捉到了自己的呼吸声，青峰不信什么鬼神之类神神叨叨的东西，但一回头目光所及处尽是一团黑暗也是有点发怵。他赶紧洗完了，也不管手还是湿漉漉的就往口袋里掏出手机照明。突然肩上一沉像被什么东西抓住似的心里猛得一紧，他僵硬着回头——

惨白的脸在灯光下异常诡异。

“我操黄濑你干什么！！！”青峰憋着一口气大吼了出来。刚被吓白了脸现在又恼羞成怒面色十分古怪。倒是黄濑什么事都没发生一样揭下面膜问他：“小青峰怎么还不睡？”

“口渴，想——”吃点西瓜这几个字被他咽下去了，黄濑拿着平板仅有的光线充当照明用，青峰再看他屏幕上放的是什么，他倒好，半夜贴着只露出眼睛的面膜拿《咒怨》出来找他麻烦。

“要一起看吗？”黄濑又是用当时邀请他一起吃西瓜的语气问。

青峰还没从自己脑补的恐怖情节里走出来，心跳得说话都带着颤音，所以他宁愿不说话，在心里多骂几遍那个老在折腾的小模特就好。他冷哼了一声绕过黄濑，却被黄濑拦住了。

“小青峰怕鬼吗？我不敢一个人看。”黄濑拉着他的手用那双水汪汪的眼睛看着他，青峰软了的膝盖直起来了，背脊也不自觉地挺直，莫名感觉心中充斥着的不可概论的大男子气概像气球一样鼓胀起来，霸占起了恐惧残余的一小方空间。他就像雄孔雀抖着花翅膀开屏想在伴侣前炫耀一把，又嘚瑟又骄傲地扬着头：“当然不怕了。”

不怕就好。黄濑心想，还不知道刚才是谁吓得面无血色说不出话。

还是开了壁灯，黄濑和青峰窝在沙发上拿着平板看《咒怨》，除了电影很可怕青峰几乎看一眼屏幕瞟两眼别的，其他地方都显得温情。黄濑说怕鬼，却津津有味地抱着青峰一只胳膊一边念叨着好可怕好可怕却目不转睛地盯着屏幕。他们分享着一对耳机，坐在同一张柔软的沙发上，黄濑身上沐浴露的味道若有似无地散发着香味，脖子后面有敷面膜顺着脸颊滑落的水，青峰肩膀酸涩但迟迟没有动弹一下。

或许我也没有那么讨厌他。

青峰心想，他也没有什么值得我讨厌的，说不定黄濑性格就是这样呢。如果他们不这么针锋相对，大多数时候都能和平共处。

黄濑呼吸平稳，胸口有规律地平缓起伏，他几乎半靠在青峰怀里，被情节吸引住一心沉浸在电影里的样子有点傻气。青峰又想，还是这样可爱一些，比起在T台上以一己之力震慑全场的黄濑，还是这样迷糊的他更招人喜欢。

如果他们中间没有横亘好几年光阴，没有黄濑孤注一掷又自作主张的要求，没有青峰不负责任地扔下众人跑路，他们本可以拥有好多好多一起看电影的机会。

真可惜啊。

这是青峰睡前最后一个念头，他右耳戴着左边的耳机放着恐怖片故有的音效居然就睡着了。黄濑换了部小清新的初恋爱情影片，背景音乐舒缓灵动，见青峰睡得沉了发出轻微的鼾声才把他的耳机摘下来。他毫无困意，享受着这偷窃得来的众多危险性中的快乐。

青峰睡得不安稳，他梦见去过的那个独立的小城，初夏里明晃晃的阳光照进开满蔷薇的庭院。这个童话故乡里人人以贩卖故事为生，宾馆楼下的庭院外是石板过道，猫儿趴在午后的阳光里打盹，前台接待员告诉他有人来找过他。那个人的名字呼之欲出。他步履匆忙，沿着光影摇曳的楼梯护栏奔跑，顺着楼梯飞快地跑下去。果然，在那花团簇拥的深处，在那弥漫开来的阳光之中，那个人正站着，带着笑意看他。

而他却像是逃离人间太久，在黑暗森林里游窜，开口便是凝霜的夜雾。

他叫不出那个人的名字，他割裂了一切也没能把那个人舍弃。

一团棉花堵在喉咙口他怎么也说不出那几个字，徒劳在梦境里挣扎。恰逢此刻天光倾泻，他怀着满腔如潮水涌来的鲜活记忆醒来，转头正好看到黄濑睡在另一张沙发上，耳机缠在脖子上打了几个圈，睡衣掀起露出平坦的小腹。阳光洒下一片温润的色泽，他整个人像泡在兑了蜂蜜的牛奶里。青峰支起身子，记忆还在牵扯不断而肉身总算归于现实，久违之后终于能叫出他的名字：“黄濑。”

被叫住的那人悠悠转醒，先是睫毛颤动阳光渗透进眸子，然后手松松地握了一下，接着含糊着声音说：“小青峰……你起好早……”再才困难地撑起身子把自己从耳机线的禁锢中解救出来。他揉了揉眼睛，眯着眼适应窗外初秋还不消停的耀眼阳光。

最后歪着头对青峰扬起他惯有的明亮的笑容，那一刻日光暄和万物畅茂，他永远是新鲜植物一样生机勃勃。

“早上好啊小青峰。”

[10]

他们互为彼此最了解的人，这不仅放在篮球上适用，在青峰给黄濑拍片的时候也能用上。在青峰还是个初出茅庐连白平衡都调不好的学徒时，黄濑已经让自己代言的服装品牌出现在各大商场外的荧光屏上了。那时候黄濑上不了杂志封面，更没有顶尖摄影师为他拍照，饶是如此他仍然能在竞争激烈的行业中闯出一条路来，青峰与其说是没能给黄濑拍点什么，倒不如说是拍不出来。有时光线来的正是时候他举起相机却只能拍下一片灰蓝的逆光剪影。

不得不承认黄濑是他见过的男人中最适合站在镜头底下的，他有一种温和的不会喧宾夺主的镜头感。青峰跟着老师学摄影那会儿也找人约片过，寥寥几次却都是败兴而归。往后就干脆等着大自然的馈赠好了，没有什么是等不了的，他在待人接物上没有耐心，手指放在快门那一刻生生把他磨出了耐性。

此番见到黄濑，他亦是三分惊喜，七分意外。谁说镜中人与摄影师之间不是一场博弈呢？势均力敌相得益彰，他总能抓取到黄濑浮光掠影般的刹那惊鸿之美。摄影棚里幕顶的灯光把他们圈在同一个范围里，身边人来来往往，独留他们另成一番天地。

“青峰先生好厉害啊……”一旁的那个黑长直齐刘海的助理小声赞叹道，“黄濑也感觉不大一样了呢。”

早上拍的一部分片子已经导入到一旁的笔记本里了，她站在片场工作人员背后看着图一张张翻过去，感慨脱口而出。

拍摄很顺利，采访也很顺利。记者提问很平和黄濑从善如流地回答。杂志社那边挺喜欢黄濑这一型的模特，可塑性强且和杂志整体定位也十分吻合。更何况《Brige》可不是三流八卦小报，自然不会对黄濑有所刁难。青峰的拍摄在第三天就结束了，青峰把那天拍好的照片私心存了两张没给编辑看，剩下的和编辑商量以后选了几张修了一下午，他的工作差不多就完成了。接下来是某品牌御用摄影师给黄濑拍片，那些服装设计灵感体验青峰插不上话工作性质也不一样，他回归到游手好闲的状态四处闲逛。

黄濑每天早上工作出门时他还没起床，等他回来后黄濑已经睡下了，这几天两人压根没见着面。所以黄濑发生了什么事他一概不清楚。

还是那天他回来比较早结果没见着黄濑，去摄影棚只看见他助理才发觉不对劲。

“黄濑呢？”

“青峰先生是你啊……”小助理看起来垂头丧气的，“黄濑回去了吧，虽然拍摄顺利结束了但他今天一整天心情都不大好。”

青峰皱眉，低声问道：“他怎么了？”

“你看啊其实搞个杂志专访用不了这么久的，到这边来还因为有个大商场开业剪彩，不过昨天突然打电话来说黄濑不必去了。”

青峰思量了会问她：“他得罪了什么人？”

小助理语气十分不满，愤懑却又无可奈何地说：“你知道的吧？黄濑之前不在我们这个事务所，他是在那边雪藏一段时间工作实在进行不下去了才到我们这边来的。”

……他还真不知道。

“那个事务所也只是个中等水平的公司，还比不上我们这种小工作室呢，他们没什么能力培养人才就只会借人脉耍手段。黄濑在那边根本发展不了，当时他们又死活不肯松口放黄濑走，最后只能打官司啊，虽然是成功了，但他们请水军在网络上揪着一点小错误攻击了黄濑好久呢。”

小助理看了青峰一眼，青峰身上冷硬的气场让她浑身一哆嗦，继续硬着头皮解释：“一年多以前的事了，他们还在计较。这回也是，不仅耽误了黄濑的行程，在评年度人物杂志封面时偏说黄濑今年没有达到标准，连提名都给撤了。”

青峰越听越气愤，助理每说一句话就给他的怒火上浇一盆油，他最看不起见不得用不入流的手段竞争，黄濑坦坦荡荡凭什么要被这样的事务所打压？他压抑着情绪听助理往下讲。

“黄濑这两天心情也不好，昨天折腾一晚上总算把提名的事解决了，今天来拍摄又被摄影师骂了，说他不在状态工作不用心什么的。”助理小心翼翼地抬头看了他一眼，“青峰先生你还是安慰他一下吧……”

还有人骂他？！青峰听不下去了，一言不发地拽起自己的提包就往酒店走，心想：“都是些什么货色就只敢玩阴的？黄濑再不够格也轮不到你们来评判，三流小破作坊弄起这种事来还没玩没了了是吧？”助理也没想到他行动力这么强，想拦他再说几句青峰却大步流星地伸手拦出租车了。

一路上青峰一会儿在心里咒骂事务所，一会儿又愤怒于黄濑不够强大居然任他们欺负好几次，又鄙视自己这样迁怒于黄濑的习惯，百般滋味涌上心头他只想给事务所的负责人一击重拳。

安慰黄濑？怎么安慰啊？“安慰”和“黄濑”两个词都是他人生中的束手无策。

不过推开酒店房间大门，看到黄濑趴在阳台栏杆上的身影，他又突然觉得内心澄净了下来。满腔怒火悄无声息的湮灭都变成了黄昏里天空边缘的一点灰蓝。

他走近了，站在黄濑身边，和他一同趴在栏杆上看远灯明灭，嗅到他身上草木气息，像是从他动脉里可以捞出一株向日葵。

“小青峰，你回来啦？”果不其然一副情绪低落的样子，青峰嗯了一声再没说话，静静地站在他身边看斜切而来的夕阳余晖从他脖颈掠过。他左耳的青色耳环戴了近十年，也不见换过别的样式。黄濑几次想说点什么，开不了口就只是脚下踢着栏杆踟蹰不定。

远空溶溶浮着一片街灯，薄暮夜色碎成一缸搅乱的银河，青峰犹豫好久还是问他：“你喜欢当模特？”

黄濑摇摇头，想了会又用力点头。“喜欢。”

青峰毫不留情地拆穿他：“你不喜欢。”

“才没有！”黄濑慌着驳斥。

“那好，我问你，”青峰转过身来正面黄濑，“如果高中因为模特工作不能打篮球，你会放弃篮球吗？”

黄濑瞪大双眼，嘴唇颤动着找不到措辞开口。“你根本就不喜欢这一行。”青峰下定论。

“对我而言摄影和篮球一样重要，但是你呢——”青峰抓住黄濑的手，强迫他把目光转过来。

“我……”

“为自己不喜欢的东西浪费这么长时间划算吗？”青峰把他拽过来贴近自己，一股蛮力扯着黄濑手掌生疼，他几乎是带着怒气地质问：“你怎么能让别人这样对你？！”

黄濑挣扎着使出全力推开了他，没有防备的青峰措手不及，手肘着地跌坐在地上。黄濑双手紧握成拳站着，眼里是从未有过的委屈。“我的确是不够喜欢这一行业，但也轮不到小青峰来对我指手画脚，你是我什么人？”

青峰怒了，一把撑起身子站起来对他大吼道：“你他妈不是喜欢我吗？那你听我一下话会死啊！”

黄濑抬手就是一拳揍到他脸上，肩膀随着呼吸急促起伏着。“那你以为这些年我在干什么？你从国外回来以后肯定又是荣耀加身，我如果不努力，怎么追得上你啊？！”他红着眼睛，在被人漫天诋毁的时候没有软弱，在用尽全力依然够不着最高奖项的时候没有软弱，在以只身之力蚍蜉撼树也改变不了结果的时候没有软弱，他从不肯认输，只为和那个人站在同样的高度。

“小青峰，你是个混蛋。”黄濑揉了揉眼睛，及至此刻他依然没有软弱，咬着牙面对青峰的一无所知。

青峰后退几步，咽下嘴里晕散开的血腥气，刚被揍了一拳脑袋还是晕乎乎的，不知道是幻听还是怎样，他听黄濑的尾音像是带着哭腔，莫名地心脏抽搐的缩了一下。

“黄濑。”青峰走过去，深吸一口气，抬起双手捧住他的脸，带着强迫意味地让黄濑与自己目光对视。“我承认我是个混蛋。”黄濑鼻头红红的，眼睛里是死也不能放弃的倔强。

“不过既然你想成为最好的模特，我可以帮你。”

“……”

“别再让平井那个蠢货骂你。”青峰用灼热的目光凝视着他，“我可以让你成为最棒的模特。”

“……”

“你和我，我们两个加起来，没有什么对付不了的。”

黄濑呆呆地看着他，直到眼里的刚强不屈都化作春天枝头融化的雪郁积成眼眶滚落的眼泪。他哇地一声扑到青峰怀里，好像等这一句话已经等了太久了，从天光乍破到暮雪白头，他从前死扛下来在最绝望的时候都没有掉过的眼泪哗啦啦地汹涌而出，被流言侵袭被公司雪藏万念俱灰强颜欢笑没日没夜压力大得睡不着觉这些都不重要了。他终于追上了那个人，再没有多的五年可以等了，他紧紧攥着青峰背脊的衣服，为了这一刻他实在等了太久了。

*

青峰拍拍黄濑的背等他又是哭又是颤动地在胸前蹭完，他从口袋里掏出纸巾，抽出一张细细地给黄濑擦了鼻涕。

“哭得到处都是，脏死了。”青峰从阳台往房间走，一路走一路脱掉了身上的T恤。黄濑眼睛红得和兔子似的，哭完自己也觉得难堪，不过心情一下子开朗了，暂时不知道和青峰说什么。

青峰从沙发靠背上拿起黄濑的衬衫自顾自地穿上了，两人身材差不多，穿起来毫无违和感。他自下而上扣着扣子，问黄濑：“今天有烟火大会，一起去看吧？”他以为黄濑还没有从情绪里走出来，想了个老套的办法带他去散心。

“……好啊。”

烟火很好看。

流光溢彩宛如烟霞，夜空里燃烧的花朵像金鱼尾鳍摆动惊扰莲花散开一圈圈涟漪。他们头顶的天空永远是十五岁的天空，洒下星子流成银河。来看烟火的人很多，人潮拥挤把他们相互分开，又在一路向前的过程中把他们推到一起。青峰握住了黄濑的手，他侧过头飞快地伸出舌头润了一下唇，一句话在舌尖打了个转又回去了。黄濑忍不住抬眼看向他眼眸深处。

就这么一眼就够了。

青峰知道他明白了，他知道自己要说什么。

他给了青峰一个大大的明亮的微笑。

在汹涌的人潮里他终于抱住了黄濑，他们第一次吵架他去找黄濑时就想抱住他了。

他漂泊了五年，终于抱住了他。

-FIN-


End file.
